The Title That I'm Proud Of
by reapersama101
Summary: Mars Marietta is new in town and she's already made such a wonderful task as to meet Emmett Cullen. The entire school is buzzing about the fact that they're tripping each other and over each other to get their titles. But is there more to it? Multiple POV
1. Settling the Score

Chapter One; settling the score

Bella:

I guess you could say things are better than they were. Renesmee's grown up into her full self and now she's immortal just like Edward and I are. I'm glad that I don't have to worry about my daughter hurting or dying on me. Edward's been equally as happy and I swear every time I catch him looking at her he's always got that same wistful look on his face. That face that said it right there; "I love you". I'm glad he finally gave in and loved his daughter. Renesmee was ever so thoughtful but her ability leaves her a bit handicapped. She's gotten so used to the ability that she scarcely speaks. It'll attract attention one day, her silence will. That's what attracted me to Edward and him to me but in different ways. He was in solitude whereas my mind was shielded from him so that's kind of different but in a way it's not.

Renesmee and Jacob have finally accepted the imprint as pure love seeing as she gives off the appearance of a seventeen year old girl, one year younger than my own appearance. She and Jacob…they're like Edward and I. But that doesn't mean they'll go through the same troubles. Edward, the Pack and I'll make sure of that. Renesmee's got to be the most protected girl in the world, the most loved ever. She just has you wrapped around her little finger every second of the day whether it's the simple act of smiling or sleeping. Edward and I are still as mad about each other as ever, keeping our love strong and bold. I'd thought he'd give up on me and my boring self but he's staying persistent. Emmett and Rosalie…well, that was awkward. Rosalie left Emmett because she was in love with a vampire who was struggling. However Alice and Jasper are as strong as ever and maybe even stronger than Edward and I if that's even possible. Basically everyone's in love. Except Emmett. He's taken it upon himself to make everything a light mood whenever we feel sorry for him because he's alone.

Emmett knows what it's like to be in love so I guess he understands that we all just want to love each other. Esme and Carlisle have been taking "trips" to Esme Isle a little more often. It's great to see that after such a long time they can keep themselves bold and strong. Sure, they get flustered about it whenever Emmett jokes about it. Sure, they get flustered whenever Alice giggles at their futures (which she does often). But that just means they're still as new to this as us. And that's what makes us know that Emmett's hurting. He was hurting so much… Sometimes Jasper even had to leave the room because the hurt was so much. Emmett and Rosalie had been so…in love that it makes us all worry. They were the most in love out of all of us. If I could cry I would.

We were now playing baseball in the field. It was Alice's pitch (per usual; she's the best pitcher out of all of us because of her visions) and she was winding up to the pitch when suddenly…something happened. In the single flash of lightning she was on the ground, curled into a ball and clutching her head. Jasper was there faster than the lightning and he held his arm around her shoulder. I knew how he hated to see her like this. The visions…they sometimes got a bit intense with all the emotions and it even sometimes got to Jasper. I rushed to Alice's other side and found her eyes were sprung open in shock but something was happy in her. "What is it?" Jasper asked softly.

I placed a comforting hand on her head, gently stroking her hair to comfort her. "What did you see?" I asked then glanced back at Edward. He seemed confused, shocked even. "What was it?" I asked. Alice looked up, still in shock then glanced at Emmett who was only worried about Alice's safety of mind. She gave a soft reassuring smile. "Rosalie won't be happy," She giggled softly. I felt my brow furrow as I looked back at Edward for an explanation. "She saw Emmett…with a mate," Edward said, blinking unnecessarily. Renesmee was suddenly in front of all of us with Jacob behind her slightly. "What?" Emmett suddenly cried out, looking at Alice for reassurance. She nodded eagerly and Emmett broke into a wide joking Cheshire grin. It made me worry; what if Alice was wrong? What if his mate didn't come? Or what if he lost her the same way he had with Rosalie? Jasper sensed my worry and sent over waves of content. I smiled in thanks to him. But Emmett was my brother; he was my jokester. If Emmett got hurt…I don't think he'd be able to stand it.

I glanced back down at Alice then remembered something. "Had you ever seen Rosalie with Emmett before?" I asked her. She shook her head realizing my point quickly. This meant that this was Edward and I all over again. I smiled up at Emmett who was punching the air as if he had won a bet rather than found out he was destined to be with his mate. "How long?" Edward asked. Alice furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure; the date is unclear and even her appearance is blurry. She's like a shadow in my vision but it's the emotions from both of them that tell me she's his mate." Alice said excitedly. That meant no one knew what this girl looked like and she was meant to be with Emmett forever. I frowned slightly at this then nodded seriously. "That means we'll have to inform Carlisle and Esme as soon as they get back. We'll talk then." Edward assured me. Whenever Carlisle was gone, it was as if he had taken the role. However no one could replace Carlisle. Not even Edward. I smiled and nodded. "For now," I said as I gently helped Alice up. "Let's play some ball!" Emmett boomed before me, catching the thunder right then. Oh, great; another Emmett was coming.

Mars:

"Yo, Mars!" A voice cried out behind me. I whirled around, grinning as I kept on dancing to the song. It was my 15th birthday/Goodbye party. I was supposed to be leaving tomorrow and starting school in my new town on Monday. Forks, WA; that would be where I'd finish my high school life. My cherry red hair was spiked at either side of my face and I was wearing special contacts to give my green eyes multi-colored specks. I was currently wearing my black halter top and a snake-shaped cuff around my upper-arm along with a pair of black skinny jeans a pair of sandalwood and black satin wedge sandals. I was currently dancing to Jericho by Hilary Duff. My friends were all around me, each one attending the rather large party. I'm not one of those people who claim to have all these connections when actually she doesn't know half the people there. I've actually met all these people in the brief fifteen years of my life. I shouted a whoop over the music at my second best friend, Hank. My first best friend, Harper, was beside my side, dancing right along with me. I reached out and yanked Hank's arm so he was dancing right along with us. The party was the best.

There were black balloons all over the club and the bar and floor was covered in shimmering multicolored confetti and the DJ knew all the right songs to play. I had on body glitter on my shoulders so my already luminescent snow white skin was glimmering in the multicolored lights. Suddenly "Did It Again" by Shakira came on and I grinned as I began mouthing the words. "Smells like danger; even better," I shouted over the music, singing along. I raised my arms overhead as my body naturally jerked to the right beat of the music. I laughed as Hank decided to play the attitude and his pinky to the right side of his mouth and winked at me. Suddenly Hank grabbed both Harper and my hand and spun us out on the dance floor, playing the guy in the middle as he spun us back in. "It may seem to you that I am in a place, where I'm losing the direction of my life," I sang along and jerked my shoulders and hips to the sway of the music. "But I am sure this is nothing but a phase; right back at ya 'cause I survived," I sang.

I guess the song was on repeat because it played over and over again. I didn't mind; this was the best song of the entire playlist. Eventually I ended up noticing that all three of us (Harper, Hank and I) were sweating our asses off. "Propel," I cried out as I led them by the hand to the bar where they were only serving age-appropriate drinks for the night. I refused to drink regular water; it was too bland and gross. I rose up three fingers breathlessly to the bartender who was working for the two for the night. They had turned out to be not only my best friends, but the best surprise-party-planners ever. "Damn, Washington's going to be so dull without you guys!" I groaned over the music as I accepted the grape flavored Propel. For some reason Grape seemed better than the rest of the flavors. I was young but I was a partier! I didn't part from my parties until the crack of dawn. "Plus these shoes will only make it worse," I groaned as I took of my shoes and gently tossed them away, making sure not to hit anybody or anything. "That's better," I said and sighed in relief as Hank and Harper laughed. Harper was my best blondest friend. She had stick-straight cornstarch blond hair and peachy blush skin that could turn tomato red if you said any type of compliment that she deserved. Her bright blue eyes always seemed so bright yet so shy. She was wearing a white and gray snakeskin halter top and a pair of jeans along with a pair of silver high heeled sandals. Her hair was as usual and hanging over both her shoulders and down her back.

Hank was a different matter. He was cocky, arrogant but also the most thoughtful person in the world. He was tan, unlike me, and had short spiky brown hair and bright luminescent green eyes. He wore a black dress shirt over a white undershirt and a pair of casual/formal jeans. Jeans were never just jeans anymore. He wore a pair of brown leather loafers and he was about a head taller than both Harper and I who are 5'3. But what they both didn't know was that they both painstakingly obvious about their infatuations of each other. They both obviously were madly deep in crazy love shit. If they didn't hook up while I was gone I'd come back and beat their sorry asses together. Harper grinned as she sat down on the stool and began to unbuckle her shoes. Just to be in the loop Hank gave a sigh of defeat and tossed his socks and shoes in the same corner as my shoes and Harper did the same with her shoes. I rose up both my hands as they gave me simultaneous high fives.

I rolled my eyes as instantly there was someone who was obviously not welcome. The snob of the school; Debby Trey. I'd love to have her head on a "Trey". I knew why she was here and so did Harper, apparently, seeing as she instantly let a snarl rip through her. I swear; Harper's scarier than fuck when she's angry. Hank chuckled, obviously intrigued by the reaction, as Debby instantly walked up to Hank and gave a flirtatious smile. "Hey, Hank," She said in a low, admittedly sultry voice. I rolled my eyes and gave Harper a warning look that told her not to start anything. Who was going to stop her from shaving Debby's head when I was gone? Oh, I can't wait to see the pictures! I smirked at the thought as Debby kept looking up at Hank through her eyelashes. Debby was an overdone Barbie doll who didn't deserve to be "played" with.

I snickered at the thought and exchanged a glance with Harper. I mouthed the inside joke and merely mouthed the words "Barbie Doll" to her. Harper scoffed and snorted albeit attractively as she glanced at Debby. "I didn't know you were going to be here," Debby was saying then gave a fake shy smile. How she managed that blush was beyond me however I knew everything that went on with Debby's body was fake. "Really? I helped plan the party though," Hank said slyly, obviously trying to foil her evil plans. For some reason, Debby always took that as a challenge. While every other guy was eager to get in her pants, Hank was all eyes for Harper as she was for him. "Oh, really? That's generous of you," Debby said, shooting a glance back at me. I understood why she was always so snide and crude to me. Remember that "shaved head" comment? Well, Harper and I tried it once the first week we met her. We snuck into her house and we even got a little strip off her head before the dog barked at us and we freaked out that someone was going to wake up. Sure she looked like a freak but then she invented the comb-over. "I know they need…as much help as possible." Debby remarked. I opened my mouth in shock then I had to give a snide grin to appreciate her handy work. She'd got a reaction from me which is more than I can say for all the guys out there that have hit on me.

I snickered, shaking my head in disbelief. Then I stood up and placed a hand on Hank's shoulder as I spoke to her. This was a battle of the bitches and I was definitely going to be head bitch. "Yeah, we do need help. We need help with the witch hunt. Changing your nose doesn't mean we forgot about the wart," I said as she gaped at me and Harper burst into hysterics. Debby snapped her mouth shut with an audible 'snap' and her nostrils flared in anger and she began to walk away. I couldn't stop myself. "Oh, and 2nd bitch," I called to her, naming her rightful place in the bitch standards. She stopped and turned to glare at me. "Next time tell your doctor to do a little better on the nose. The nostrils are a bit…uneven," I said, smirking. Debby let out a cry of outrage and stomped out of the club. I snorted before turning back to my best buddies. Who were now making out. I blinked. "Okay, really? I turn my back for literally thirty seconds and you two go at it like monkeys." I said, rolling my eyes. Seriously? How on Earth did I miss that? "Sorry, Mars," Harper murmured but she certainly didn't _look _sorry. Not with the way she kept attacking Hank like he was a piece of meat and she was a forced vegetarian finally off the hook and allowed to finally eat meat.

"Okay, I'm going back to my party," I said awkwardly as I turned back and smiled at someone who was waving me over. Time for the mingling!

I groaned as my cell phone buzzed and beeped with its alarm. "Stop it! Stop it! You're making my mind hurt!" I groaned as I curled back into my sleeping bag. I had been sleeping in a sleeping bag since we sent our beds over to the new house already. "Get up, get showered and get changed, Maria!" My mom shouted at me as she banged on my door. "Stop it! You're making my mind hurt!" I repeated. I was still kind of hung-over from the dance music of last night. "Well, I'm sorry, honey, but we need you to get up and get ready." Mom said as she gave my door a final pound before heading off. I groaned and rolled over. My hair was back in its usual natural ringlets and I groaned as I looked at myself in the mirror. Sure, sometimes it was a cute look but not today. "Stop it," I said, pointing at the mirror. It was nothing but a small tabletop mirror but it was funny as hell. I stood up and went to the bathroom, grabbing my first-day clothes on the way. I wasn't going anywhere for the first day but the second I stepped off that plane I'd be in my hometown for the next two years at least. I groaned again as I stripped of my pajamas and stuck them in the duffel bag I had open on the toilet. I took care of my shower and as soon as my hair blow-dried it was back to being plain and straight. My hair was confusing with a moody life of its own. I rolled my eyes as I spiked it and finally pulled my bangs to the right side of my face so that it shadowed over my right eye. Finally I pulled on the outfit and checked myself over. I was cool.

I was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with an artsy cross design on it along with a pair of fishnet arm-warmers and my black sports bra peeking through the top of my shirt. Finally the morning routine kicked in with James, my older brother, shouting at Celeste, my younger sister, for stealing his socks for gloves. I chuckled as I pulled on my own pink and gray Argyle socks and my pair of black and white high tops. Celeste was adorable, doing adorable things. James was just James; he liked to get things moving so he could just get over with it. James was his hard rocker self and yet responsible at the same time. Celeste was six years old in kindergarten and barely able to pronounce it. She was a cute little blond girl with bouncy Shirley Temple curls and was now wearing a pair of kiddy jeans and a red T-shirt with Elmo's face on it. I cringed at the sight of it and rolled my eyes. I had a bad experience once with an Elmo doll in a butcher shop. She also wore a kiddy duplicate of my own high tops but hers had little pink butterflies embroidered on the sides. She was wearing James's black slipper socks as gloves again and running right into my room, giggling for my protection. I picked up Cell and held out my hand for her. She tried to give me the puppy dog eyes with her little blue eyes but it only made me cock an eyebrow. Eventually she just giggled and handed over the socks. I tossed them to James who promptly caught it and nodded in respect. He could never even catch her.

James was pale just like me and he always had the same spiky black hair but with some bangs in the front so that it hung in front of his eye just as mine did for me. It showed an emo look. He also had both ears pierced at both the lobes and the tips; one silver stud in each lobe then three silver hoops in the tips of the ears.

James was wearing a gray t-shirt and a black leather riding jacket that girls swooned over along with a pair of black skinny jeans and his own pair of black and white high tops. His own eyes were the same green as mine and his skin was obviously the same paleness of mine. Despite that he was seventeen and I was fifteen that didn't mean that we had no similarities. In fact he and I looked more alike than Cell and I did. The only similarity that was between Cell and I was our usual paleness but that was probably because she was a kindergartner and didn't go to tanning booths or to the beach every so often. I sighed as I zipped up my bag with Cell still in my arms, seeing as she wasn't going to let go until we were leaving. She was slightly afraid of being abandoned in the airport so we already "discussed" that I would be carrying her onto the plane, sit next to her and carry her off. Basically our "discussion" consisted of her bawling her head off as she admitted her fear and me coming up with a solution.

Mom was a great mom, really. But she wasn't Cell's older sister and I was. I pulled on my own black leather riding jacket and pulled my duffel bag over my shoulder and over my chest so it dangled on the hip opposite of the shoulder it hung on. I had to swap Cell into different arms every so often but I still managed. I eventually set her down to help button up her small wool jacket that she was so proud of. She squealed in excitement and finally I picked her back up, grabbing her carry-on backpack and rushed out the door, leaving the house behind for the last time. I rushed to the car in the rain and finally pulled open the sliding door to the minivan. I buckled her into her car seat and crawled in beside her and in between her and James. I reached over only to have Cell beat me to pushing the button. She was in awe as the door automatically shut on its own.

I sighed as I leaned back onto my seat and buckled my seatbelt. We arrived at the airport far too soon and I had to get out yet again. I didn't like moving this early in the morning. I don't mean moving to another state; I mean moving my body! I should be asleep! I reached in and unbuckled Cell before carrying her inside. God was obviously grateful for my sisterly act seeing as she was already asleep and I didn't disturb her sleep. I made sure I had both our bags before I entered the airport behind James. Mom took our bags from me and I smiled in thanks seeing as I was the one carrying Cell. After going through the metal detectors silently and begging the officer to be quiet so Cell would sleep peacefully we made it through to the terminal with our bags and everything. I finally got outside to the rumbling of the plane and this was where Cell woke up with newfound energy.

We spent the whole sixteen hour ride sleeping, playing tic-tac-toe, and watching movies. Finally we got off the plane and I carried Cell all the way off the plane with her yet again asleep in my arms. Then dad came around, honking at us in a rather large ostentatious yellow minivan rental. Cell squealed along with my mom and instantly jumped out of my arms. She ran to the car along with mom while James and I exchanged a panicked glance. "No," We said at the same time. "Fine, you two can walk to the new house." Dad said happily. I smirked, accepting the challenge and held up my fist in agreement for James. He bumped his fist against mine while I tossed Cell's backpack through mom's open window and smiled.

"Alright you two but call us on your cell phones if you get lost or you need something." Mom told us. I rolled my eyes as I tugged on James's sleeve in a sign for him to follow me. Mom gave us a map as we walked around the ostentatiousmobile and quickly found ourselves going down a separate road. And yes, we did get lost. Several times. We fought several times. We got lost several times. And we got rained on several times. "Jeez, do we even know where the hell we're going?" James suddenly cried out in the middle of E Division road. I snorted as I rolled my eyes and stopped in front of him. "Well, we're supposed to go…" I started and began to explain where we were supposed to go. Sigh.

Edward:

"There are a couple of teenagers down at the road." I told Alice. She nodded and let her eyes go unfocused as she decided to look. "They're blurry. They're trying to find the way to their new house. They're new to the town." She told us. Emmett glanced at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He wanted to screw with their minds. "No, Emmett. They're human. We will not scare them away." I told him. Bella smiled at me and I instantly faded. It was always a shock what Bella's simple act of smiling did to me. She always called herself boring and uninteresting whereas she's the most interesting subject in the world. The most interesting person in the world. I smiled back at her. "Maybe we should help them," Bella said, her expression and tone taking on a worried glance. "Who wants to go help the lost humans?" Jasper chuckled jokingly. Emmett instantly stuck up his hand and I sighed. Despite his thoughts of pranks and practical jokes (that could be very unhealthy to their mental health and quite possibly their safety) he wanted to be generous. He was always one for helping humans.

"Emmett and I will go help the teenagers." I said as I stood up straighter and nodded to Emmett. He punched the air as if he'd won a bet and jumped to his feet. Bella smiled at his excitement and I smiled at that. She was always the selfless one. She and Esme were so alike whereas Alice….well, Alice was Alice. She did most everything just so that we could all be happy but she could be happy at the same time. Bella would do anything that would make someone else happy. I blinked unnecessarily as I shook away the thoughts and was once-again grateful that _I _was the one with the mind-reading ability and not the others. I led Emmett outside where we took off in the direction of the teenagers' scents and stopped a few feet away. "What do you want to do with them? Chop off their heads? Gut them?" Emmett said, loud enough for the teenagers to hear us. I shot a glare at Emmett. He was trying to scare them half to death whereas we were supposed to be helping them. I heard a snort and turned to see the girl laughing softly to herself with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, please," The girl said, giving us a wave of her hand and rolling her eyes. "That is so last year. 'Chop off their heads'? Puh-lease, that is so a pathetic attempt to scare us." The girl scoffed. Emmett seemed disappointed for a second then raised an eyebrow seriously. "But didn't you at least hear the stories of this forest?" He said with a dark tone. The boy of the couple looked suspicious whereas the girl just seemed bored. "Let's see what you got, pretty boy," She smirked.

The boy of the couple rolled his eyes and sighed, obviously knowing this was going to take a while. I watched carefully as Emmett stared at the girl curiously. He was wondering what'd made her so aware of attempts to scare people. Maybe she was a joker herself. Emmett suddenly grinned sadistically and rubbed his hands together. "This forest once had a group of teenagers walk in there," He said and tilted his head downwards to get full predator mode into his eyes. The boy flinched and glanced at the girl who refused to react. She was wondering why he was trying to scare them. Then she seemed to realize he was just another prankster who wanted to scare an innocent little girl. She wasn't afraid of Emmett's predator instinct at all that he was showing loud and clear. Meanwhile the boy, James, was wondering if Emmett was on steroids and ready to go on 'roid-rage. He feared for his sister's life because he had dealt with jocks that had gone on 'roid-rage.

I sighed as I watched Emmett with a wary eye. Would he push things too far?

Mars:

I stared at the large jock-looking boy. He was cute, I'll admit that much. He had short black hair (A/N: like in the movie) and pale luminescent skin along with a pair of bright golden eyes that were steadily growing darker. He had a large build like a football player mixed with a grizzly bear. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt with a pair of jeans and a pair of black loafers. What'd he been doing in the forest with a pair of loafers? Then I remembered; this was E Division road. His house was probably hidden in the forest. The boy went on with his story while his companion watched him with a wary eye. The bronze-haired companion was alright but not my type. "The group of teenagers started out as a group of six. One person went disappearing on the first night. It was a girl. She was a junior in high school. The teenagers found her body deep in the forest…mangled and hanging from a tree. She had two holes…in her neck…" The boy drifted off dramatically. I rolled my eyes. I'd heard this story a bazillion times. It was an old vampire tale that originated in Italy or something. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; the vampire got to them and ate them up. Yum, yum. Now can you help us? We're kind of lost," I said, cutting him off. The bronze-haired companion smirked as if he had known I'd have this reaction. Truthfully I wanted to go home and rest in my bed, unpack then go to sleep. I had school tomorrow. "Oh, sure," The boy said, suddenly losing the predator glint in his eye so fast it was comical. I snorted as I handed him the map with the X that marked the spot. "Damn, you went in the completely opposite direction," The boy snorted as he glanced up at me. I rolled my eyes as I saw James smirk. "I'm Edward, this is Emmett," The bronze-haired companion said. I nodded.

"I'm Mars, this is James," I said, flicking my finger in the direction of James. "'Mars'?" Emmett snorted, glancing up. "Short for Maria," I said and shrugged. Emmett only chuckled as he observed the map. I refused to respond. "We should've just gotten into the ostentatiousmobile," James grumbled. "Hey, you chose to come along," I said. "If I didn't you'd be stuck out in the middle of nowhere, going 'round in circles." James said. I raised my eyebrows and flung my arms out to gesture our surroundings.

"Shut up," James grumbled as he looked away from to Emmett. I sighed as I peered at the map from where Emmett was holding it. He glanced up at me. I admit, we were a bit close but that didn't mean anything. Besides I had no problem with close proximities. "Can you tell us where to go or not?" I asked. Emmett nodded as he swallowed and looked down at the map again. He suddenly pulled out a pen and began to mark the map with directions. When he was finished he smirked and pulled away. "From the master of maps himself," He claimed. I rolled my eyes as I took the map and smirked myself. "Alright, thanks, oh grand Master o' Maps," I said and gave a fake curtsy before turning my back.

"I pulled the fire alarm three times, placed a pile of dead bugs in my teacher's desk drawer, and stole all of the track team's clothes all in one week." Emmett suddenly cried out. I smirked as I faced the opposite direction and I spun halfway so I could face him. "I made a chemical explosion, placed a stink bomb in my teacher's desk and stole all the girls' gym shirts and bras all in two days." I said, my chin held high. Emmett smirked, taking this as a challenge. "First week of school this week," He said casually, his own chin held high. "Battle?" I suggested. He smirked. "Exactly," he said and held out his large hand. I placed my seemingly delicate hand in his hand in a handshake. "The one with the most pranks against the other at the end of the week wins," I stated. "What does the winner get?" Emmett asked. I thought about it for a second then tapped my chin thoughtfully. "The title of all-time prankster and the ever-so-dreamy twenty bucks," I scoffed. "Just a friendly competition," I said, smirking. It would be. Hopefully. I didn't need another Debby Trey.

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't. Please, sorry about the Rosalie bashing but I seriously think Emmett deserves better. **


	2. The March

**A/N: I think Emmett does deserve better. I don't own twilight, though. **

Emmett:

It was Monday. That meant that I had to be wary. If everything Mars said was true then I had a formidable opponent. I was cautious as I stepped out of the Jeep, glancing around and seeing her at the end of the parking lot. She was leaning against the wall and glaring at me with a smug smirk on her lips. She was kind of cute in her own mischievous ways. She had spiky red hair in the same style as Alice's but her eyes were green and natural. She was wearing a black V-neck sweater, black fishnet arm-warmers and a black leather riding jacket along with a pair of dark wash jeans and a pair of black and white high tops. I narrowed my eyes then gave an easy nod to acknowledge my opponent. She nodded back, the smirk still in place. Then before I knew I had fallen directly into her trap. She knew I was tall. She knew I'd have to move that branch. She was smart. So I didn't see the balloon before it was too late. A bright pink balloon had exploded on top of my head. Oh, but that wasn't the worst of it. No, there was no water. That'd be too merciful. She wouldn't be formidable enough if it was only water. It thicker than water. It was paint. When Bella and Renesmee saw me they both tried to be polite and hold in their giggles. Jasper, Edward and Jacob had no trouble keeping it in. My hair was dyed the color of the paint and it'd take far more than just a few showers to remove it.

It was pink. I had pink hair. Touché. I took in a deep breath through my nose then I began to wonder. Why didn't the paint pose a threat to my eyes? I realized as soon as I touched it that there were a few chemicals missing. This was a custom paint meant for something like this so it didn't permanently blind me if I was human. I looked back at Mars who was still smirking smugly. She pushed herself off the wall with no other reaction than that smirk and holding up her finger. Just one finger. She had the first score.

Mars:

I'm famous for not showing any reaction. I'm famous for being a bitch. I'm famous for doing pranks that could both be harmful and harmless. I'd made that paint custom to get the color and to make sure that it didn't blind him permanently. I wanted him to see that color for a while. While I was known for my poker face, I was also known to be doing mental happy dances. So I was doing a happy dance in my mind in the instant that Emmett had taken that balloon unknowingly. The first score was always the advantage. I went to classes until finally it was third hour, gym. I hated gym and its possibilities. Especially when I found out I had it with Emmett. I smirked to myself. Maybe I could beat him at a few sports, kick his ass at running, etc.

So I did. I met up with his match, each game came to a draw, each time I tried to beat him it was called to a tie! Then the danger came. When I got back to the locker room I was preparing to get changed in my blue and white polka-dotted bra. Then I spotted it. My shirt, my jacket and my arm-warmers were gone. Really?

Emmett:

I waited outside the gym with Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Jasper and Alice. We were meeting for lunch per usual. I couldn't wait for it. Any girl would scream in outrage at what I'd done. I was faced toward my family in the hallway, waiting for the scream. Then I saw all three of my brothers gape while the girls looked…well, they were shocked. I turned and gaped. Yes, I had stolen her shirt, her jacket and the gloves. That didn't mean she was shy. No, not at all. And boy, did I see why. She had nothing at all to be ashamed about.

Mars came out of the girls' locker room, earning glares of envy and shock from the girls around her. Of course they were envious! Mars had a perfect abdomen, beautiful porcelain skin and such a wonderful pair of boobs especially in the blue and white polka-dotted push-up bra with the pink frill around the cups. I could only stare as she came out dressed in her jeans and high tops with her index fingers looped through the first two belt loops, looking as if she didn't mind she was half-naked. She walked right up to me, the same smirk on her face. I could see the curve her back had that made her naturally lean and slender. "Touché, Emmett." She said. I was still shocked that she made come out not only half-naked but naturally a Goddess and I dropped the clothes I had in my hand. She smirked again and bent over, picking up her clothes. Then she pulled on the shirt, the gloves then the jacket, much to the groans of the teenage boy bystanders and actually some of the girls. "Score two goes to you," She said and turned on her heel, walking simply out of the hallway. I was still shocked by what had just happened when I heard Alice's giggle.

Everyone else was still as shocked as me. "She's your perfect opponent," Alice giggled as she skipped past me, bringing Jasper out of his own trance. "Did you…?" I started, choking on my own words. Jacob and Edward nodded, both of their mates slapping them in the chests. Naturally Edward smirked down at Bella and gave her a reassuring kiss. Jacob only looked flushed and flustered. Jazzy was already gone with Alice. I shook my head out of the trance as I walked out of the hallway to the cafeteria. This was going to be a long week. A very long week.

Mars:

No, I wasn't embarrassed. To see his shock was reward enough and besides, I know that I should be proud of my body. I know every curve I have is one I should obviously be proud of. But don't go thinking I was going to become a nudist and come to school naked every day just because I'm proud of my body. No, he got his score and I got my personal reward. To shock your opponent is just as wealthy as a score against the opponent. And I guess my ego just got bigger when those people stared, wolf-whistled and some even growled at me. And not all of them were boys. Sure, I'm cocky. However, it's only because I know I have a right to be.

When I think something's wrong then I'll stop being cocky and think logically. I suppose I should've thought of this prank when I found out I had gym with him. Now I was thinking lunch…perfect opportunity. I grinned to myself as I entered the cafeteria right as James did from outside. He raised an eyebrow at me, obviously having heard the rumors going around. I wondered briefly if the rumors he heard were true or just some embellishment of the tale. I smirked as I got into line with James following quickly behind me. "What happened?" he asked as we both got our chocolate milks. Ugh! And if I can get chocolate instead of regular milk then I'll take that. But I'll still drink milk before water. "Emmett stole my shirt, my jacket and my arm-warmers," I said. "So I walked out without them." I said with my usual traditional smirk. I handed the lunch woman my tray so she could give me the chicken fajita. "Congratulations; you had one day here and you're already the chatter of the school." James snickered as he got his own lunch behind me. I picked up an apple tossing it in the air then catching it before placing it on my tray.

I quickly paid for my lunch then waited for James to be done before we both walked to the only empty table at the end of the cafeteria. I could see Emmett and his family walk through the cafeteria to their own table. It was empty before they came. I sighed as I realized I wasn't as observant as usual. Damn me and my nudity. That was when the first one came up to my table. This one was cocky. That was his first mistake. "Hey," He said, giving me a nod. I only sighed and went on with my lunch before turning to James.

"Say, James; how was your day so far?" I asked him casually. The first suitor raised an eyebrow at me but then again, do you remember what I'm famous for? No reaction. Whatsoever; no reaction whatsoever. This guy was cute, I guess. He was blond with spiky hair and blue eyes, pretty nice features but I didn't give a crap. His second mistake was bothering. "So, do you want to go out to a dinner and movie first or should we just head to the janitor's closet now?" He asked. I knew he was serious. I knew that stunt would pull this reaction. "Oh, it was fine. You know, I had a few boring classes. I had gym first hour," James answered, ignoring the suitor just as I was. "But I doubt it was as eventful as your gym. So, you got any more plots and plans on Emmett for payback?" James asked seriously. We were honestly ignoring him to the point where he was starting to fade. "Well, I'm not going to tell you. For all I know, you could be a spy." I said, widening my eyes dramatically at James who only snickered. Then I realized; the suitor had gone.

Then the second suitor came. This time she wasn't here for me. She giggled as she glanced back at her friends then she glanced at James then fixed her gaze on the table. "Hi," She said shyly. James raised an eyebrow, making the second suitor blush. "Right, um, well, my friends they told me that if I asked you out…I might have a chance?" The girl said quietly. Honestly, she kind of reminded me of Harper. She had the same blond hair but hers was in ringlets and her freckles were pronounced. I turned back to her friends to confirm my suspicions. Sure enough each one of them was laughing their asses off. James raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded. "Sure," He said. Wow. I hadn't even ever heard that type of voice he used. It was kind…actually, it was kind of nice. He was trying to be gentle with this girl. I smiled at the girl and nodded. Then I returned to my lunch, taking a nice bite out of the food. "How about Friday night?" James asked. I glanced between the two. She was nice with a grey Hoodie and a white V-neck along with a pair of jeans and a blush that went from her head to her toes. She grinned excitedly. "Alright, um, do you want to meet somewhere or something?" She asked. "No, I'll pick you up. I'll need your address and phone number though," James said and winked. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I lifted the chocolate milk to my mouth.

The things we do to keep people happy… I looked into my compact mirror, checking my teeth. They had miraculously survived the steamed celery and all of the chicken fajita. I smiled and put away the compact mirror. "Got to go to class," I said as I checked the clock. It was just enough time to make sure I got there on time if I got lost. I reached out my fist and stood up. James bumped his fist against mine in our usual farewell (and agreement sign). I fished my stuff from under the table when I glanced back at Emmett and smiled.

Emmett:

God, how did I not see this coming? As soon as I got through the door it was released on me. I don't know how she made it hit me specifically but she did. It was another balloon, this time full of something worse. Honey. "Yuck!" Alice groaned as she examined her clothes for any splashes. It hadn't because she'd gotten out of the way in time. Edward smirked at me. And she was there with an identical smirk right behind Edward. "Me: two, you: one," She said, stating the score as she walked away, satisfied with her prank. Alice gave Jasper a glance which made him drag me to the bathroom and made me clean out my hair. The paint was still in my hair no matter how many times I tried getting it out. Carlisle was going to have a fit when I got home. Okay, so she got two scores while I only had one? Nah-uh; not going to happen. We only had two more hours until school was over. We had to be even or me on the better half before this day was over. I smirked at the mirror with newfound determination.

Mars:

I was happy with our newfound score when I felt the attack coming. I could feel it but I had no clue what it was. I had no clue so I had to be cautious. And then I sat at my desk. God, he had to be psychic to see which desk I sat at. Nope; he must've seen the seating schedule seeing as Mrs. Lawson had seated me before I moved here. But I had no clue he'd do this. It was a replica of my own prank from this morning. A blue balloon. Thankfully I closed my eyes in time seeing as this was much thicker than mine and not custom made. That meant he took a risk with his prank on me. He had guts. I found my newfound blue hair and partially my face rather intriguing in my compact. I was still famous for not showing any reaction. I reacted to nothing. I merely sat back in my seat, hearing my jacket squish against the seat's new paint. Emmett was at the door, smirking with his new pink hair. I raised an eyebrow. Then I lifted both hands, giving him the sign that said we were tied on two. Two fingers on each hand. "Miss Marietta, please go clean yourself up," Mrs. Lawson said absently in shock. She was obviously confused on what had just happened.

So I managed to get the blue off my face but the blue on my hair was sickly stuck. But it looked more natural. We had dyed each other's hair, he had stolen my clothes, and I had dipped him in honey. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. When I came back to class with blue hair, people instantly stopped chattering. I was in, casual as ever and noticed my seat was clean. Mrs. Lawson obviously had OCD and must've panicked. Maybe schooling isn't the right career for her if she has a thing with messes. I sat down in my seat and acted casual. Thing was, inside I was casual too. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery after all.

The Next Day:

It's a beautiful day when you believe that everything is going to be alright. I coordinated with my new hair. Mom and dad blew a gasket when I told them I was bombed with a bomb filled with blue paint pellets and then when I told them a Smurf threw up on me. It was pretty hilarious until James told the truth. But that didn't matter. Now was what mattered. I was wearing my nice blue shirt and a pair of blue and black striped socks. I had even worn a lighter shade of jeans and my jacket still had leftover paint on it so it was all cool. I even fished in my closet for the pair of neon blue fishnet arm-warmers. Emmett had thought the same thing, embracing his pinkness.

I giggled as soon as I saw him when he walked up to me. He was wearing a pink Polo shirt with a pair of jeans and a pair of pink Puma sneakers on his feet. He was even wearing a pink baseball cap turned backwards. I snickered at the sight of him then snatched up the baseball cap. He didn't need it when his hair matched the cap. He glared then rolled his eyes. I definitely had to admit that (even with pink hair) he was cute. He was well-defined. He was friendly most of the time, he had a wicked sense of humor and he was nice to hang out with. "Should I be worried?" he asked. Despite the pinkness of him, his manliness shone right through his voice. "Well, we don't have any classes together except for gym because I'm a sophomore but yeah, you should be." I said, smirking at him. It was nice to have a friendly competition. The adrenaline of knowing something might be creeping 'round the corner, the excitement of the reaction your opponent has, the determination to win, the competitive glance you see! It should all worry me that we're pulling this too far. But something in his eyes told me we weren't.

"I'll be cautious as you should." Emmett said. I smirked and nodded. That day was nothing special except in gym when I stole Emmett's clothes. He came out in a towel and smirked at me, obviously not shy, himself. Then he did a wondrous thing I'd never thought anyone would do. He let go of the towel that had been the only thing covering him. I gawked at him, wide-eyed, looking straight at his face. Then I grinned and shook my head, tossing him his clothes. Girls were wolf-whistling all over the hallway while guys were all becoming intimidated and self-conscious about their "size". I chuckled while I watched him change. When he was only in his boxers he reached into his jeans' back pocket and pulled something out. He instantly aimed it at me. I knew what it was. Some people squeaked and screamed while Emmett pulled the trigger. A long banner flung out the barrel of the pistol while Emmett looked disappointed. "Damn," he muttered. I smirked. "Ah, relax, I just don't react." I said as I rubbed his still-bare arm. "I don't want the pink shirt," He said, tossing it to me.

I rolled my eyes as he pulled out a pair of sneakers and a black t-shirt from his backpack and changed into his correct clothing. "Nice to see you back," I said as I exited the gym hallway.

The End of the Week:

It was the last day, the last hour of the day and we were tied. By what number? 27. Let's see; there was the locker spray-paint on either of us, there were the dead bugs in my locker, the food in the clothes, etc. Now I was still wearing off from his last prank as he was with mine. I was smoky and stinky from his stink-bomb incident and he was completely soaked and covered in seaweed from my automatic seaweed launcher inside his car. We came right up, face to face and let me tell you this. I was exhausted. And so was he. We weren't even inches from each other, we were so close. Then we both took a step back and shook hands. "Nice working with you," I said as I shook his hand. My hair was singed, my clothes were smoky and singed and I smelt like a skunk.

Meanwhile Emmett smelt like sushi and looked it too. He was completely soaked to the bone and so was some of his car. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were all watching intently, gauging our reaction. It was an awkward yet comfy silence. Then it was just awkward. Then Emmett broke the silence. "You stink," He said. "You do too," I giggled. Then he swooped me up in a hug, something I was now familiar with. Despite our competitive actions we were now turning out to be best friends. "So, it's a draw?" Bella asked. I nodded seriously. I sighed as I glanced back at the school tiredly. "God, I got to get a shower," I said. "Me too," He said as we both walked inside. I nodded as we both entered the gym hall. We went our separate directions to get to the shower. I got into the shower and instantly heard the water turn on at the opposite side of wall. I smiled and looked down. He was sweet, Emmett was.

He was like a large teddy bear and he was fun too. But that's exactly why none of that can happen. He's too sweet and doesn't deserve a girl who doesn't react to anything. He's too fun and doesn't deserve a girl who isn't healthy. He's too Emmett to deserve a girl like me. A single tear dripped down from my face to mingle with the water of the shower.

Emmett:

I heard her shower turn on quickly after mine. I closed my eyes, sighing against the water that held no temperature to me. If I could cry, I honestly would. Just this once. Because believe it or not, Maria Marietta is the best girl I've ever met. She can't deserve someone who doesn't have a beating heart. She can't deserve someone who could kill her at any second without her even knowing it was coming. Because truthfully and honestly, this girl had a big chain leash right on my heart. She had me in her grip, she had every second of me. She had me. So I made a decision right there and then. I turned off my water at the same time she did with hers.

I made a decision.

Mars:

I made a decision.

Emmett:

I met her outside. We were both just wearing the towels that we just gotten, the only thing that kept my skin from touching hers. We didn't stop walking when we saw each other. No, we didn't. In fact, I think we went a bit faster. New determination rose up in me. This was it.

Mars:

This was it.

Emmett:

It was the gym hall, not the perfect setting but still a setting. It was abandoned completely except for her and me. It was nothing but us as we saw each other. Nothing was around us; not the ground, not the ceiling, not the roof, not the sky, nothing.

Mars:

I think I charged at him but I can't remember. All I remember was that he accepted it. We were both wearing nothing but the towels. What was going to happen?


End file.
